Sound of a Bell, Reverberating
by Yakouseki
Summary: Suara lonceng, yang bergetar melambung ke angkasa, dan cerita seorang dewa dengan manusia persembahannya. AU, dark fantasy
1. Chapter 1: Suijin

**Summary:** Suara lonceng, yang bergetar melambung ke angkasa, dan cerita seorang dewa dengan manusia persembahannya

 **Disclaimer:** KnB cuma punya Fujimaki-sensei

 **Warning:** AU, shounen ai, dark

Terinspirasi kerangka ceritanya dari Suijin no Ikenie karangan Toma-sensei dan plot dari isi otak saya yang ingin tulis fic ber-genre dark fantasy.

* * *

 **Sound of a Bell, Reverberating**

 _by: Yakouseki_

Chapter 1: _Suijin_

* * *

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah, suatu kepercayaan yang terus menerus mendarah daging dalam benak tiap manusia yang hidup pada zaman itu sejak lama. Kemudian terkubur dari ingatan, menjadi nostalgia yang penuh duka._

Dahulu kala, ada seorang dewa, begitu dipuja dan dihormati oleh kalangan dewa lainnya. Dia sempurna, dia menakjubkan.

Dia adalah _Dewa_ di antara para dewa.

Sampai ketika, arogansi menyelinap dan menyusupi hatinya. Membutakan matanya, mengiris kesucian dirinya. Ia berlaku seolah makhluk selain dirinya, baik itu dewa maupun manusia, rendah kastanya di hadapannya.

Karena dia adalah dewa yang terkuat di atas langit dan bumi.

Siapa yang dapat menandinginya? Para dewa lain saja mengiyakan klaimnya.

Meskipun begitu, adalah kewajiban mereka untuk menghentikan sang dewa, yang tak sadar terkungkung dalam bui kegelapannya sendiri.

Enggan, tapi demi kebaikan sang dewa arogan, bersepakat menghukum dia dengan menjatuhkannya ke dunia manusia. Berharap sang dewa yang dulunya adalah teman mereka, belajar dari kerendah-hatian manusia.

Namun, emosi gelap sang dewa arogan mengelabui mata batinnya, menganggap hukuman yang dikenakan pada entitasnya adalah sebagai hal mempermalukan dirinya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin seorang dewa yang berada pada posisi terpuncak seperti dirinya belajar pada makhluk rendahan, kalangan manusia?_

Kecongkakan yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Jadilah ia mendatangkan air bah, mengguyur dunia manusia tiada henti dengan amarah yang makin berlipat ganda.

Karena dia adalah dewa air. _Suijin._

Para dewa lainnya, meratapi tangisan menyayat, jiwa para manusia tak berdosa yang satu demi satu memasuki nirwana.

Tetapi, apa yang mereka dapat perbuat? Bahwasanya menjerat sang dewa, teman mereka, dengan dunia manusia sebagai pengekang saja sudah sangat sulit dilakukan.

Namun, ketika itu, mukjizat datang dengan wujud pengorbanan yang diberikan oleh kalangan manusia. Mereka berhasil meredam kian amukan sang dewa arogan.

Lapisan kelabu nan kelam terbelah mendatangkan butiran-butiran hangat cahaya sang bintang raksasa. Nuansa awan malam sirna perlahan dari tabir langit.

Sang dewa arogan mengakhiri wujud kemarahannya.

Namun, tak hentinya ia meminta pengorbanan dari para manusia, tiap tiga puluh hari rentangnya, di malam bulan penuh yang menampilkan dirinya dari cermin antariksa.

Dan kali ini, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tumbal ke seratus empat belas dari desanya yang terpilih.

Ralat, dia tak terpilih, tetapi mengajukan dirinya sendiri.

Karena ia tak tega satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, neneknya, dibawa jauh dari dirinya.

Jadilah dia yang mengusulkan dirinya saja. Terkesan egois, yang terselimuti lapisan manis pengorbanan diri.

Tetapi satu hal yang harus diketahui adalah dia sangat menyayangi nenek yang menjadi satu-satunya ikatan darah yang dimilikinya, setelah ayah dan ibunya yang pergi menjadi korban sang dewa.

Ia yang berdiri di atas tepi jurang, mengenakan hanya _kimono_ polos putih yang cukup panjang, menjangkau lapisan bebatuan di bawah kedua kakinya yang tanpa beralaskan apapun. Sebuah kain tipis tembus pandang membingkai mahkota biru langit miliknya. Kedua tangan masing-masing dililitkan tali sutra merah, berornamen sebuah butir lonceng berwarna emas di akhir untainya.

Sementara, pergelangan kaki kanannya mengenakan gelang emas berantai.

Yang ujungnya adalah sebuah bongkahan batu besar, bertugas sebagai jangkar.

Kiri kanannya adalah seorang penjaga yang membawakan seuntai lampion, terpasang di ujung tongkat yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan mereka. Seorang _miko_ membacakan rantaian doa di belakangnya, berdiri di tengah, membunyikan lonceng yang kian digerakan tiap jeda beberapa waktu.

Semilir angin pun berhembus pelan, menggoyahkan tudung kain tipis yang dikenakannya.

Sang pemuda bersurai untaian biru itu lalu memejamkan mata. Takut melihat ke belakang, yang diyakininya terdapat sorotan pasrah teman-teman dan neneknya di antara para warga yang berpeluang melunturkan tekad. Takut melihat ke depan, atau lebih tepatnya ke bawah, di mana sebuah jurang tinggi dengan bunyi ombak menghantam bebatuan di bawahnya-lah yang akan menyambut penglihatannya.

Yang ia yakini beratus-ratus meter dalamnya.

Kuroko meneguk ludah yang tak sadar terkumpul mencekat di kerongkongannya, menanti kapan sepasang tangan mendorongnya ke pelukan samudra, mengantarkan dirinya pada tempat ayah dan ibunya.

Suara lonceng berhenti, kedua lampion terang meredup.

Waktunya telah tiba.

"KUROKOOO!"

"TETSUUU!"

... _Ah, suara Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun rupanya._

Dan ia merasakan dirinya jatuh, jatuh, jatuh, lalu inersia membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan ombak.

Beban di kaki kanannya mengajak tubuhnya mengarungi ke lapisan terdalam lautan.

Kuroko hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa mati secepatnya.

...

Entah kenapa, bunyi lonceng di kedua tangan yang saling berdentang beradu dengan haluan air, dapat mencapai gendang telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik berikutnya membuka mata, ia baru tahu bahwa dunia akhirat berwarna putih dan hampa.

Sepi.

Kosong.

Dingin.

Jika ia merasa takut, paras tenang andalannya itu tak sedikitpun menunjukkan gejolak emosi yang sedang dirasakannya.

Karena sejauh mata memandang, hanyalah hamparan ruangan putih yang ditemukannya.

Tidak ada jalan keluar, ujung pun tak dilihatnya.

Kuroko bergeridik, dingin menghampiri ke tulangnya.

Tapi, tunggu, bukankah ia sudah mati? Kenapa inderanya masih dapat menangkap rangsangan hawa ruangan–bukan, dimensi ini?

Kecuali ... dia belum mati?

Kedua kaki putih gading diperintahkannya bergerak, mungkin saja menemukan pintu keluar.

Berjam-jam rasanya sudah berjalan jauh, harapan kian terkikis melihat tidak ada apapun, barang sedikitpun, yang berhasil ditangkap oleh retinanya. Kecuali putih, putih, putih.

'Dan luas', tambahnya.

Kemudian ia menyerah, terduduk di lantai, menghela napas. Membawa kedua kakinya ke dada, memeluk lutut dan menaruh dagu di atas pelukan tangan. Sang pemilik iris biru langit terus terdiam dalam posisinya, memandangi satu titik di depannya, sampai suatu suara mengejutkan dirinya.

" _Menarik_."

Suara baritone, dalam, berat, maskulin.

Kuroko cepat-cepat mencari sumbernya.

Tetapi nihil ditemukan sosok apapun, sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya.

Dia mulai berpikir mungkin halunasi otaknya saja yang menginginkan sosok lai-

"Setiap manusia yang menjejakkan kakinya di sini, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah berteriak, menangis, atau bertingkah gila lainnya. Tapi, kau, hanya diam, berputar-putar saja, dan duduk tenang tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Apa karena kau bisu?"

Jujur, Kuroko sangat tersinggung mendengar fitnahan yang dilontarkan si sumber suara.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisu," timpalnya datar, kedua alis bertaut. Ia berdiri, memandangi sekitarnya, mencoba lagi mencari si pembicara. "Bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini?"

Sang sumber suara, yang dia akhirnya tetap tak ketahui asalnya dari mana, menjawab dengan nada yang menurutnya ... seperti bosan. "Untuk apa kau ingin keluar?"

Yang dituju menaikan alisnya, bingung. Lalu, hipotesis menghampirinya.

Ingat kepada siapa dirinya dilempar ke dalam jurang yang di bawahnya adalah bentangan lautan?

"Kau _Suijin_."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa aku harus menjawab milikmu?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan," lempar Kuroko sigap.

Tetapi si pihak lain menjawab lebih cerdik. "Pernyataanmu terdengar membutuhkan pembenaran, terkesan seperti pertanyaan menurutku."

Sang pemuda bersurai biru menebak jika si sosok apapun itu memiliki wajah, pasti ia akan menemukan bentuk senyuman meremehkan membentuk garis bibirnya.

Kuroko _seperti_ ingin menghela napas yang panjang sekali.

Sampai akhirnya dia sadar akan posisinya, mencoba menyerah duluan (siapa tau kalau si sosok bisa luluh hati dan memberikannya informasi), membuka mulut dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku ingin keluar untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman-temanku."

"Kau adalah korban untuk dewa air. Kau dipersembahkan oleh orang-orang desamu, termasuk keluarga dan teman-teman yang kau sebutkan itu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau diingini lagi oleh mereka?" Dan Tetsuya berani bertaruh lagi bahwa kini si sumber suara, _Suijin_ atau siapapun dia, sedang meledeknya dengan tersirat.

Si pemuda persembahan tetap mempertahankan wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Karena mereka mencintaiku dan aku menyayangi mereka. Karena mereka berharga untukku dan aku pun berharga untuk mereka."

"Benarkah?" Di kepalanya, ia dapat mengimajinasikan si sosok menaikan salah satu alis, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu bukan sadiwara? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau mereka kini sudah melupakanmu, menganggap eksistensimu sudah sebagai angin lalu?"

Eksistensi bak angin lalu. Kata-kata haram untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko yang memang memliki hawa keberadaan tipis kini benar-benar tersinggung dengan percakapan yang diembannya dengan orang (atau dewa) ini.

"Karena aku yang mengusulkan diriku sendiri untuk menjadi persembahan. Mereka tidak mengorbankanku! Dan aku tak terima kau berbicara buruk mengenai mereka di hadapanku!"

 _Cold fury._

Kuroko yakin si sumber suara mendengar tegurannya, tapi si lawan bicara tak bereaksi apapun. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara tawa, bak irama, nada lepas, yang ia yakin seratus persen nilainya juga bersumber dari orang ('atau dewa,' batin Kuroko lagi sedikit kesal) yang sama.

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa pembicaraan ini terjadi antara individualku dengan dinding yang bisa bicara. Kau bisa marah juga rupanya," suara tawa berhenti, "dan siapa memangnya yang kau gantikan sebagai korban untuk sang dewa air?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu?"

"Kau tidak ingin kuberitahu jalan keluar dari sini?"

"Kurasa kau juga tak mau menjawabnya, mendengarmu mengalihkan pembicaraan pada topik lain."

 _Dia_ , apapun itu, tertawa lagi.

Dan poin kesabaran Kuroko makin menurun drastis.

Namun, tiba-tiba tabir putih menghilang, luntur tergantikan oleh sebuah gelembung-gelembung tipis. Yang mana menghalau penglihatannya, hingga ia harus memejamkan mata dan menyilang kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

Ketika ia mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Kuroko merasa seperti ia adalah makhluk yang memang hidup di bawah air. Dia bisa bernapas tanpa tersesak, laksana memiliki insang, menggantikan sepasang paru-paru yang ia punya sejak lahir.

Karena dia sedang berada di dunia laut, di bawah air.

Seperti mimpi.

Kedua iris mata lalu menelan pemandangan indah yang terhambur di depan matanya.

Air laut memang berwarna biru, tapi seingatnya tidak begitu seindah ... se-multiwarna seperti yang sedang ia saksikan saat ini.

Gradasi garis biru, ungu, sampai hijau. Membentang mengikuti horizon, melapisi kedalaman.

Mengunggah rasa euphoria, tak sadar berhasil membuat iris membulat seketika sang pemuda yang bersurai tak kalah biru itu.

Sebuah untaian senyum jarang menghampiri wajahnya.

Kawanan ikan, beratus-ratus paduan warna yang nyaris beberapa baru dikenalnya melaju, mengarungi aliran air. Menari mengikuti irama laut, menaati arahan sang direktor musik yang tak kasat mata.

Rumput laut melambai, anemon laut kuning tatkala ikut mengikuti gerakannya.

Terumbu karang, besar, kokoh, tersebar di berbagai penjuru.

Bebatuan, yang berwarna putih bagai keramik, sebagian terilustrasi cokelat _amber_ , dan yang lain hitam, eboni gelap, beberapa meradiasikan warna kehijauan.

 _Emerald._

Kemudian, pasir putih bak mutiara dan permata kecil, kerang-kerang yang tak kalah berwarna-warni, dan terakhir–

Sosok manusia.

Atau dewa?

 _Suijin_?

... yang duduk tenang di atas bebatuan, yang mana hanya berdiri sendiri tak seperti gerombolan bebatuan lainnya. Suatu distorsi aliran air, menyerupai wujud seekor ular, ralat, naga tanpa wajah, berputar mengelilingi entitasnya.

 _Dewa_ itu, yang kini diyakini dengan benar oleh Kuroko karena parasnya tidak seperti manusia biasa, terlalu ... _sempurna_ , di luar nalar, sangat memikat. Sang sosok bersurai merah, helaiannya jatuh dan membingkai wajahnya dengan elegan. Dengan sepasang tanduk naga _maroon_ dan mata yang menyorot intens pada dirinya, dan menurut Kuroko sangat aneh, karena iris matanya berbeda antara satu sama lain.

Yang satu berwarna merah, dan yang lainnya berwarna kuning benderang.

Ia bertopang dagu, menarik lututnya ke atas pangkuan, tumit bersandar di atas lutut tersebut. Mengenakan _kimono_ hitam, _hakama_ merah gelap seindah malam berornamen garis emas linear di ujung, dan _obi_ yang tak kalah merahnya juga, menjulur hingga ke kaki.

Beralih ke wajah sang dewa kembali, iris hetero itu tak hentinya menelusuri jendela jiwa pemuda di hadapannya. Persona dingin, diwakili dengan garis lurus bibirnya yang menatap manusia di hadapannya.

Orang biasa mungkin akan langsung terganggu dengan tatapan entitas di depannya ini, tetapi tidak untuk Kuroko.

Karena dia juga sering melakukan itu. Tatapan observasi tapi, bukan menyelidik seperti ora– dewa di depannya ini.

Yang rasanya sedang meneliti dirinya, seperti melihat spesimen menarik untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Mengesalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia boleh sedikit terpana tadi, tapi bibit-bibit amarahnya belum sirna sepenuhnya dari lubuk hati.

Kuroko membalas dengan sorotan datar, sedatar alas tungku perapian di rumah neneknya dan Kagami-kun.

Dan sang dewa mulai menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, mengubah sedikit paras dingin yang dipasangnya semula.

Tangan kanan digerakan, dihempaskan ke daerah kirinya pelan, aba-aba untuk si naga air buatan untuk menghilang. Sosok itu pun bergerak, lagi-lagi sangat elegan di matanya, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan menuju ke arahnya.

 _Suijin_ berjalan, pelan, memutari dirinya, bak ular mempelajari mangsa sebelum menerkam. Tetap menatap kedua matanya, secercah kilatan (yang Kuroko pikir adalah halusinasi lagi) terlihat muncul dan menghilang sedetik kemudian, di manik permata kuning sang dewa.

"Sangat di luar dugaan," nada baritone itu lagi. "Mereka yang kuberikan kehormatan untuk melihat wujud sang dewa air akan jauh lebih terpana melihatnya dibandingkan dengan pemandangan teritori dewanya. Tapi kau lagi-lagi," melirik ke arah Kuroko, "sepertinya jauh lebih menyukai barisan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang. Kenapa?"

Yang dituju mulai berpikir bahwa dewa air yang diketahuinya melalui cerita sang nenek ternyata tidak hanya arogan, tetapi juga sedikit narsis.

"Bagaimana kau tak tertarik dengan pemandangan di bawah air yang tak pernah bisa kau lihat dengan jelas sebelumnya, tanpa perlu menahan napas?" Pertanyaan retorik dari Kuroko. Sang dewa hanya memasang paras dingin kembali.

"Hm," kedua bibir merapat, "Tentu saja, karena kau manusia. Aku hampir lupa akan fakta itu."

Dan yang menjadi objek yang diindikasikan tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia merasa bahwa dirinya disinggung kembali dengan tersirat.

"Kau _Suijin-sama?"_ Tanyanya dengan nada datar menyelimuti uratan kekesalan.

"Apakah itu pernyataan?" Seringai muncul menghias wajah, menghadap sang manusia persembahan dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam lengan _hakama_. "Dan apa yang berhasil kuperbuat sehingga memotivasi dirimu untuk tiba-tiba menjadi lebih sopan?"

Sang dewa air ini rupanya sedang mengetes kesabaran besar Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sayangnya, meskipun Kuroko bisa kesal, muka lurus tetap saja terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Semua penduduk desa memanggil sang dewa air dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Tetapi tidak untukmu. Kecuali dirimu."

 _Iya, benar._ "Tentu saja tidak, aku juga adalah salah satu penduduk desa. Aku sangat menghormatimu. Jika yang kau maksudkan adalah perlakuanku sebelumnya, aku mohon maaf karena aku sempat frustasi terkurung dalam ruangan putih tadi."

"Begitu?" Iris merah-kuning memandang Kuroko dengan sepucuk pesan tersembunyi.

 _Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa itu merupakan kebohongan._

Kuroko menelan ludah secara mental.

Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah sebelum mencalonkan diri jadi korban persembahan, Kuroko sangat membenci sang dewa yang sudah memakan nyawa orang tua dan beberapa penduduk desa yang dikenalnya.

Sangat benci _sekali_.

Sang dewa arogan yang diketahuinya dari cerita yang sering didengarnya sejak kecil selalu melihat orang dan dewa di sekitarnya lebih rendah daripadanya. Itu artinya, entitas di depannya ini sangat menyukai kontrol, posisi terunggul, kehormatan, dan pujian.

Jika Kuroko menginginkan sang dewa air menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan atau membuatnya kesal, dia harus mengubah taktik.

Mari kita mengesampingkan masalah personal dan membumbui percakapan dengan penghormatan seyogyanya.

"Jadi, apakah Anda _Suijin-sama?"_

Mendengar pertanyaannya, wajah sang dewa malah berubah tampak bosan. "Terakhir kali yang kuingat, para dewa dan manusia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Begitu." Kuroko membiarkan informasi itu tersimpan dan menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentakkan lidahnya. "Boleh saya tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Suijin-sama sebagai 'mereka yang kauberikan kehormatan untuk melihat wujudmu'? Apakah itu artinya tidak semua orang Sujin-sama pilih untuk melihat Anda?"

Dan respon yang didapat oleh Kuroko adalah gerak samar terkejut sang dewa, yang kemudian bertingkah normal kembali sedetik kemudian.

Kuroko tapi mendeteksi pergeseran gerak-gerik itu berkat kemampuan observasi luar biasa yang sering diasahnya.

Skor!

Kini ia sedang menari-nari ria di dalam kepalanya.

"Observatif." Suijin membalikan tubuhnya, lalu duduk kembali di atas batu singgasananya. "Apa kau ingin mengetahui nasib mereka yang tak kuanggap menarik?"

"Mereka sudah mati," jawab Kuroko datar, kedua mata menyipit, menuduh dalam konotasi si lawan bicara.

"Benar." Balas sang dewa, seolah-olah mencoba menghumori sang pemuda. "Tanpa makan dan minum, mereka lama-kelamaan mati di dalam alam kosong tadi seperti bunga yang layu dan sirna tanpa mendapatkan sinar matahari dan air. Seperti itulah makhluk yang dinamakan manusia."

Koreksi, tak hanya sang dewa air itu arogan dan narsis, tetapi ternyata juga sangat brengsek.

"Dan untuk mereka yang terpilih seperti saya? Bagaimana nasib mereka?"

Kuroko hampir terkejut dengan seringaian menyeramkan yang menghiasi wajah sang dewa yang dijuluki _Suijin_ itu.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa ada tanda apapun sebelumnya, lingkungan sekitarnya runtuh.

Seperti terdapat guncangan dari tsunami, suasana pun berubah menjadi kelam. Air laut berubah hitam, gelap, dan warna merah muncul perlahan, timbul bagaikan tetesan darah. Merembes melapisi permukaan, menjadikan nuansa baru lingkungan Kuroko yang tadinya adalah biru cerah mempesona.

Kuroko Tetsuya seperti tenggelam dalam kubangan lumpur dengan berton-ton darah pekat, amis, yang mengguyurnya dari permukaan.

Lalu ia melihat itu, sesuatu, _itu_.

Seekor ikan, entah _itu_ benar-benar ikan karena hanya tulangnya saja yang kelihatan, berwarna biru neon keseluruhan berenang melewati dirinya.

Kepalanya besar, matanya tidak ada, kosong, bolong. Tubuhnya hanyalah terdiri atas rangkaian tulang dan sirip ekor yang biasa ditemukan pada ikan secara umumnya.

Mulutnya, apapun itu, menganga, gigi-gigi tajam terlihat dengan jelas.

Satu bertambah dua jumlahnya, tiga bertambah lima, dan berpuluh-puluh benda itu berenang melewatinya, lagi.

Berenang tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan.

Di dalam kungkungan kegelapan pekat, tanpa secercah cahaya terselip dalam tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Dan Kuroko tiba-tiba seperti tersadar dan berada kembali di tempat semulanya, biota laut yang dikagumi sebelumnya, dengan sosok sang Suijin-sama yang tengah tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

Sensasi aneh yang dirasakannya ketika benda itu berenang melewatinya masih terasa hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar, bergeridik, takut.

Dia bergeming.

"Yang tadi itu ... apa?" Suaranya terdengar keluar dari mulut, refleks bertanya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Roh manusia," jawab sang dewa itu, lalu ia tertawa, menganggap lucu pertanyaan Kuroko. "Manusia persembahan yang kalian berikan untukku, mati di sini, di wilayah teritoriku. Terjebak dalam pusaran teritori 'nirwana' sang dewa air, tanpa dapat masuk lagi ke nirwana sesungguhnya."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko merasa batu karang tempatnya berpijak tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuatnya ingin roboh, berangsur-angsur ke bawah.

 _Benda itu tadi,_ **itu** _, yang menyerupai tulang ikan yang dilihatnya ... manusia?_

 _... dan apakah ... apakah ... dia juga akan bernasib sama seperti itu?_

Kedua iris biru laut menatap horor wajah sang dewa air yang memasang senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Bisiknya, pelan.

"Karena kekuasaanku," jawab sang dewa ('bukan! _Monster_ ,' batin Kuroko menimpali) ringan, tak berdosa. "Jiwa yang diberikan padaku, adalah milikku. Lebih merupakan yurisdiksi sang dewa, bila kau memasuki teritori kekuasaannya. Bukankah wajar melakukan hal apapun terhadap barang milikmu?"

Kuroko tak membalas apapun.

Ia hanya diam, menatap kosong, syok, meskipun dagunya kini lalu disentuh oleh jari-jari dingin sosok di depannya.

Sang dewa air mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah daun telinga Kuroko, hampir menyentuhnya lembut.

Sensasi dingin mulai menjalari tengkuknya.

"Kau juga adalah milikku. Pikiran, tubuh, dan jiwamu ... milikku seorang," desis sang dewa yang bersuraikan helaian merah api menyala. "Takdirmu, tak lebih dan tak kurang, akan sama seperti mereka, para pendahulumu."

Detik itu, yang dituju mulai terlepas dari kerja otaknya yang sempat statis dengan kedekatan dirinya dan sang entitas lain, lalu berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat pada dagunya.

Kepalan tangan mengambil ancang-ancang meninju sisi kiri sang dewa.

Namun, targetnya lenyap, memunculkan dirinya kembali sambil duduk di singgasananya dengan santai.

Kali ini, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menanggalkan topeng datar dan menunjukkan amarahnya pada sang sosok yang dijuluki oleh orang-orang sebagai dewa.

Dan yang dituju memberikannya seulas garis senyuman, yang diterjemahkannya sebagai pandangan merendahkan.

"Apa kau ingin lari? Kau mau mencoba untuk kabur?" Eksistensi sang naga air buatan kembali menyelimuti raga sang Suijin yang masih terduduk di atas bebatuan. "Ah, aku ingat kau sempat menanyaiku pintu keluar dari sini."

Ia menyeringai, tangan kanan diayunkan dan sang naga air patuh mengikuti arah gerakannya. "Jawabannya adalah tentu saja ada, _di suatu tempat di sekitar sini_."

"Kau hanya perlu mencarinya sendiri," sambungnya masih dengan seringaian, dengan nada mempermainkan.

Si manusia persembahan tak bereaksi, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang pembicara.

"Tetapi, berhasil atau tidaknya kau menemukannya, itu tergantung pada _batas waktu_ yang kau punya."

Kuroko tidak berbalik lagi melihat rupa sang sosok dewa yang ditinggalkan ketika kakinya membawa dirinya keluar dari area tempatnya berpijak tadi. Menelusuri pasir putih yang beberapa tempat didapatinya eksistensi kulit kerang, samar-samar ia mendengar suara maskulin khas sang dewa.

Tidak. Bukan dewa, tapi monster.

 _Aku agak terlambat mengatakan ini, tetapi, selamat datang di wilayah kekuasaan sang dewa air, Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

 **Salam kenal, boleh panggil saya dengan sebutan Yakou saja. Saya baru gabung FF beberapa hari yang lalu. Btw, dimaafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan di fic ini untuk para senpai dan para pembaca sekalian. Kalau ada yang ingin tau baju yang Kuroko pakai, bisa browsing baju Kaito yang nyanyi lagu "Kisei/Inori Koe" (minus bulu-bulu angsanya). Saya pun bikin setting-an Kuroko sebelum dicemplungin ke jurang sambil dengar tuh lagu, bahkan terinspirasi nama judul dari suara lonceng lagunya.**

 **Saya tunggu feedback para pembaca di kotak review-nya. Terima kasih ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Permainan

**Summary:** Suara lonceng, yang bergetar melambung ke angkasa, dan cerita seorang dewa dengan manusia persembahannya

 **Disclaimer:** KnB cuma punya Fujimaki-sensei

 **Warning:** AU, shounen ai, dark, suicidal thoughts, OOC (?)

Untuk yang ingin tahu rupa ikan neon bertulang yang saya maksud di dua chap kemarin dan ini, bisa akses di zerochan dengan judul "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro #292076" dari Hachi-p

Fic ini ada romance-nya ... tapi, saya rasa gak full banget romance, mengingat themes-nya dark hehe

* * *

 **Sound of a Bell, Reverberating**

 _by: Yakouseki_

Chapter 2: Permainan

* * *

" _Tetapi, berhasil atau tidaknya kau menemukannya, itu tergantung pada_ _ **batas waktu**_ _yang kau punya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semula, Kuroko menerjemahkan apa yang dimaksud dengan "batas waktu" adalah rentang satu bulan bagi korban persembahan berikutnya.

Dia tidak memikirkan adanya maksud lain dari kata-kata sang Suijin di kala ia kian terlarut dalam emosi.

Langkah kaki yang lalu membawanya menjauh dari tempat awal dia berada, sangat lama Kuroko mengarungi area demi area laut, sampai-sampai kini, pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanyalah berupa air laut yang sedikit berubah agak kusam warna birunya.

Dan kosong, tanpa makhluk hidup lain, selain dirinya.

 _Ah_ , hampir ia lupa dengan beberapa rumput laut yang masih menari di sebagian tempat.

Kemudian sekarang, ia tergeletak di atas pasir yang tipis, terbujur kaku karena kelelahan.

Dan juga _kelaparan_.

Terutama yang terakhir itu.

Sang pemuda bersurai kapas biru itu tak tau berapa lama ia telah berjalan mencari pintu keluar dari teritori sang dewa yang belum rampung juga ditemukannya.

Sudah berjam-jamkah? Atau malah berhari-hari lamanya?

Jika redanya intesitas sinar matahari yang ia rasakan sewaktu terbias oleh permukaan air yang berada jauh di atasnya, dapat dikatakan sebagai perwakilan hari mendekati akhirnya, maka Kuroko dapat memperkirakan bahwa dia sudah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini sejak tiga hari lamanya.

Awalnya, sang pemuda berpikir untuk menangkap ikan atau kerang sebagai asupan gizi sementara. Masalah mentah atau bagaimana cara ia mengonsumsinya dengan layak dapat terpikirkan nanti.

Ketika rencana itu sampai di benak, ajaibnya, tidak ada ikan (atau hewan laut lain) yang berenang melintasi atau dijumpainya di daerah sekitar.

Tidak kehabisan ide, berpikir mencoba bereksperimen dengan rumput laut (atau tumbuhan lain yang tak dikenalnya) sebagai _diet_ baru, anehnya seberapa kuat ia berusaha mencopot, memotong, ataupun menarik, tetap saja sang rumput masih melekat dasarnya di bebatuan.

Dan yang paling mengesalkannya lagi, setelah usahanya gagal dan terlintas di pikirannya untuk memakan langsung saja rumput laut itu dari tempatnya, tumbuhan itu bisa mencari cara untuk menghindari gapaiannya dengan beralih (seakan-akan sedang mengikuti irama haluan air) ke arah lain. Terus dan terus, sampai-sampai membuat sang pemuda frustasi ke level puncak.

Wajah menyebalkan dewa air yang menyeringai senang tiba-tiba muncul sekilas di dalam otak Kuroko yang membuat air mukanya sangat kusut.

Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus virus dalam otaknya tersebut.

Kemudian, masih dengan tekad bulat, Kuroko memaksa otaknya untuk berusaha mencari alternatif.

Namun malang kian pula menyampiri dan ia mulai menyerah.

Tak menemukan jalan keluar baru untuk mengatasi masalah perut, akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya pun roboh tergeletak di atas pasir di bawahnya.

Keputus-asaan menggerogoti setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

...

 _Sakit_.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Sang pemuda persembahan dapat merasakan daerah perutnya sangat terlilit, kedua mata birunya perih, berair. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

Yang hanya ada di dalam kepalanya adalah ilustrasi lambung yang kian mengikis dinding demi dinding, berusaha mencerna sesuatu untuk mempertahankan fungsi tubuhnya.

Jika ia akan mati, Kuroko menginginkan dirinya untuk mati lebih cepat, seperti yang dipikirkannya sewaktu dirinya ditenggelamkan ke dalam dasar laut melalui ritual pengorbanan untuk sang dewa air.

Dan dia berpikir, lebih baik mati seketika itu, ketimbang harus tersiksa jauh lebih lama lagi seperti ini.

...

Meskipun tubuhnya kini dapat bertahan di dalam air, sayangnya dirinya masih membutuhkan asupan makan layaknya manusia normal.

Dengan pikiran terakhir itu, ia membiarkan kedua kelopak mata yang terasa berat membawa dirinya kembali ke dalam pelukan mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 _Berapa lama ia tertidur?_

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya enggan, memperlihatkan dua iris biru pudar, berusaha memandang sekitarnya.

Masih lelautan yang biru dan beberapa rumput laut yang bergoyang, seolah mengoloknya.

' _Sial_ ,' batinnya, kesal. Dia memperhatikan sekitarannya lagi dengan lemah.

Bebatuan, banyak.

Pasir putih.

Kulit kerang.

Padang pasir putih.

Kerikil, batu, pasir, putih, biru, putih, _lagi_.

Dan dengan bosan, akhirnya, ekor matanya pun mulai mengikuti gerakan sirip ikan yang berenang malas melewati dirinya.

Tunggu.

 _Apa?_

Sang pemuda bersurai untaian biru terkejut seraya berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar si ikan dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

Namun nihil, ia tak dapat merasakan otot di tangan, seluruh badannya, kecuali rasa sakit bagaikan api yang menyambar dan membakar daerah perutnya.

Ia meringis, menahan sengatan di bola mata yang ingin menurunkan beberapa tetesan air.

Dan di tengah menahan emosinya yang ingin tumpah, dua retina menangkap suatu siluet.

Pandangan mata lalu berfokus dan menengadah.

Terduduk di atas batu yang sama sebelumnya di hadapannya, aliran air naga membalut sosoknya laksana sebuah selimut sutra, dan kedua iris berbeda warna menatap bosan dirinya yang terkapar di atas permukaan pasir.

Amarah tiba-tiba datang menjalari seluruh jengkal tubuhnya.

Tidak peduli seberapa berat tubuhnya atau rasa sakit yang melolong di daerah perut, Kuroko berusaha membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah si sosok. Untuk memberikan hajaran bertubi-tubi pada kedua iris mata menyala itu, dan jika mungkin, menendang Suijin dari atas singgasananya, dengan sangat keras.

Dia ingin menyakiti Suijin, seperti entitas itu menyakiti dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, itu hanya dapat terwujud dalam imajinasi saja.

Kenyataannya, Kuroko tetap bergeming, tak bisa berkata apapun, meskipun seluruh dirinya menjerit, memerintahkan raga untuk bergerak, berteriak, atau melakukan apapun.

Tetesan air mata pertama pun tak kuat ditahannya lagi, jatuh membasahi pipi kanannya.

Dan sang monster, yang Kuroko tebak bahwa sang entitas pasti tahu dirinya sedang berada sejengkal lagi dari rengkuhan maut, hanya melihatnya datar, dingin, tak bergerak sambil menopang dagunya kembali.

Sepanjang hidup, dia tidak pernah merasa malu seperti ini, tak memiliki kekuatan apapun, dan merasa benar-benar direndahkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan masih dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan Kuroko pada si sosok, yang dibalas dengan dingin, tak ada belas kasihan sedikit pun terpancar.

Benar-benar _monster_.

"Menyedihkan." Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara, " _Kau_ , semua manusia itu memang sangat menyedihkan."

Gigi-gigi sang pemuda bergemelatuk geram dalam diam.

Dan pandangan Suijin yang dapat mengubah sejagat air menjadi es masih bertahan pada dirinya.

"Tidak membalas?"

Hening.

Kuroko sudah tak dapat merasakan pita suaranya lagi di kala kekeringan yang menyelimuti tenggorokannya. Lantas, bagaimana caranya ia dapat menjawab? Lagipula, meskipun ia bisa, sang pemilik surai biru tetap tidak mau berbicara dengan seorang monster, iblis. Yang tentunya, tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai dewa.

 _Kecuali_ , jikalau "berbicara" dengan tinjunya.

"Hati-hati, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ ," ujar Suijin, mendesis namanya laksana ular beludak, garis bibir merah tertarik salah satu sudutnya ke atas, "Membuatku bosan dapat mengakibatkan segalanya bertambah buruk."

Dan yang dituju ingin tertawa sekaligus berdecih.

Apalagi yang bisa diperbuat oleh sosok di depannya ini untuk memperburuk keadaan, bila dibandingkan dengan kondisi dirinya sekarang yang makin kian dekat dengan pintu ajal?

Kuroko tersenyum, dengan lemah, sudah tak bertenaga.

Namun berhasil membuat sang dewa air menaikan alisnya, senyuman melenyap, berusaha mengartikan ekspresi baru yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko.

Sang pemilik nama tahu bahwa monster di depannya ini sedang menunggu dirinya untuk bersujud, memohon bantuan, pertolongan darinya.

Yang ia telah tahu, ketika ia melakukannya, sang Suijin akan mengabulkan permintaannya dengan mengirimnya langsung ke "nirwana" miliknya.

Dan _oh_ , Kuroko tidak akan memohon, tentu tidak.

Dia akan menunggu dengan sabar untuk sang waktu sendiri yang menjemput dirinya. Bukan dengan tangan dewa yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Sang entitas ini boleh merendahkan dirinya, tetapi Kuroko tak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kapan ia sudah tak takut dengan takdir rupa ikan neon bertulang yang menunggu dirinya, Kuroko tak tahu.

Dan tampaknya, Suijin, yang kini telah berdiri dari singgasananya, menatap dirinya dengan kedua alis bertaut dan melayangkan sorotan menusuk, sudah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

Refleks, senyum makin mengembang di wajah pucat Kuroko.

Sampai suatu aliran air menghapus garis bibirnya tersebut, si naga buatan pendamping monster itu melilit tubuhnya pada lehernya, lalu memaksa dirinya untuk terangkat dari selimut pasir, membuatnya mengapung di udara.

Sontak terkejut, dan dengan gerakan lemah, ia berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk melepas ikatan kuat sang naga air buatan.

Dan ketika ia berhasil mencapai ujung ekor si naga, laksana memang sifat dari air, tangan Kuroko menembusnya.

Mulutnya terbuka menggapai oksigen, tenggorokannya sesak, makin mengering, dan kedua mata berkunang-kunang.

 _Sakit, hentikan, sakit–_

Kini, ujung matanya mengalir dengan bebas, tetesan air mata yang sudah mati-matian ditahannya.

Di sela-sela penglihatan yang mulai kabur, sang manusia persembahan dewa air tersebut dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya tersenyum tipis (menakutkan di matanya).

Memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri perlahan, meneliti setiap tanda siratan, jeritan yang muncul di wajah Kuroko.

Menikmati kesengsaraannya, berbahagia meresapi deritanya.

 _Monster, monster, monster, monster, mon–_

"Aku mengajakmu bicara, Kuroko Tetsuya ... Sangat tidak sopan sekali untuk tidak membalas dengan sepatah katapun. Apa kau benar-benar menjadi bisu sekarang?"

Kedua tangan berganti posisi bersembunyi di balik jubah lengan, dagunya terangkat (masih dengan ulasan senyum congkak) memandang dirinya yang melayang dari permukaan pasir.

Kuroko tetap membalas dengan pandangan membangkang, penuh rasa pahit, dengki, yang makin bertambah detik kian detiknya.

Eratan sepanjang raga naga air yang menjerat lehernya makin mengencang.

Lalu pandangan sang manusia persembahan semakin kabur, meski suara hati tetap menyoraki dirinya agar berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Namun ia sudah tak kuat lagi ...

Rasa perih di leher, di dada, yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya ...

Tak kuat ...

Sakit. Perih. Perih. Menyakitkan.

... _Mati._

Biarkan dia mati sekarang juga, mohonnya. Dia sudah tak tahan, sangat tak tahan.

 _Apa yang diperbuatnya hingga dirinya bernasib seperti ini?_

Di detik-detik menyakitkan itu, desiran angin yang entah bagaimana caranya muncul di bawah permukaan air, menghempaskan jeratan sang naga yang lalu menghilang, lenyap seketika.

Kuroko terhempas ke bawah dan memaksakan kedua kelopak matanya untuk tetap terbuka mencari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, menatap dengan susah payah kepada sosok sang dewa air yang tak mengubah sorotan matanya kepada dirinya.

Sang Suijin tak terkejut, tetapi tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia melakukan hal sebelumnya yang terjadi. Hanya menatap tanpa emosi, yang sulit direka maknanya oleh Kuroko.

Siluet baru muncul menandai kehadiran pihak ketiga, dan sang pemuda akhirnya menyadari kedatangan sosok lain di belakang dirinya, berjalan dengan perlahan, membawa tubuhnya dengan penuh wibawa ke arah kanan dari raganya yang terkapar.

Sosok itu, memiliki helaian lurus hijau, jubah senada panjang dengan rantaian tasbih yang terkalungkan pada lehernya. Iris hijau _bagaikan_ emerald adalah kepunyaannya, menangkap kedua manik birunya yang heran sejenak, lalu memandang sang dewa air yang masih dengan acuh tak mengakui keberadaan si sosok, kemudian menatap dirinya kembali.

Secercah harapan muncul di kedua manik langit Kuroko, yang dia tahu dapat terbaca dengan jelas oleh si sosok baru di hadapannya. Di benaknya, mungkin saja entitas baru ini berniat menolongnya.

Sang pemuda persembahan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya melewatkan momen sang dewa air menarik lengkungan bibirnya ke bawah, menilik sosok Kuroko yang diam, terpana, memandang kemunculan si sosok baru.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu menyempit dalam diam.

"Aku mulai heran kapan kau memilih untuk memunculkan dirimu di hadapan kami, _Fuujin_ , ketika aku sudah merasakan kehadiranmu _sangat lama sekali_ di luar _kekkai_ wilayah kekuasaanku." Sang Suijin mengubah perangainya, tertawa pelan sejenak, lalu menyeringai.

Suaranya sontak membangunkan Kuroko dari lamunannya pada sang Fuujin. Ia pun melihat ke arah sang pembicara dengan kedua mata menyempit.

Dan Suijin yang melihat itu kian menyeringai dengan angkuh karena ia seperti dapat mendengar suara "retakan kaca", yang berasal dari dalam hati sang manusia persembahan.

 _Betapa ia ingin menghancurkan bibit-bibit harapan yang berusaha menjadi tunas muda di dalam tiap urat nadi manusia di depannya ini._

Sementara sang dewa angin mengangkat tangan kanan menyentuh bingkai tengah kacamata yang terpasang di atas hidungnya, lalu membalas dan membawa kedua iris hijau ke arah sang Suijin yang masih tak melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

Dia menghela napas.

"Jika kau mengetahui keberadaanku sebelum aku memasuki daerahmu, kenapa kau membiarkanku masuk?"

"Ah, itu karena aku ingin tahu apa alasan kau datang ke tempatku untuk pertama kalinya setelah ratusan tahun berlalu, Fuujin." Sang dewa air memandang penuh makna pada Kuroko, "Tampaknya, kau memilih momen yang sudah dipertimbangkan dengan matang sekali untuk memunculkan dirimu di hadapan korban persembahanku."

Yang dituju mengernyit, pertanda ingin menangkis tuduhan, "Aku datang karena kau sudah keterlaluan, Suijin. Kau menganggap korban persembahanmu bagaikan sebuah mainan yang dapat kau sisihkan apabila mereka telah rusak. Perbuatanmu sudah makin memperburuk posisimu di antara para dewa _–_ "

"Apa benar begitu?" selanya, menarik salah satu alis lalu bertanya lagi, "Apakah itu alasan sesungguhnya kedatanganmu?"

Iris menyala berbeda warna pun kini mempertemukan dirinya dengan sorotan yang dituju, membawa pesan siratan pada sang penguasa angin.

 _Jangan berpura-pura menjadi pahlawan, Fuujin. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kau jauh dari kata itu._

"Ratusan tahun, itu adalah kata kuncinya. Dari sekian banyaknya korban persembahan yang kujadikan sebagai 'mainan' seperti katamu, kau dan para dewa yang lain baru memberanikan diri untuk mencegah diriku 'bermain' dengan manusia ini? Katakan padaku, _Fuujin_. Apa yang sangat istimewa dari manusia ini? Apa yang membuatmu, para dewa lainnya, bergerak sekarang untuk menolong seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?"

 _Dan tidak mungkin alasan kau menolongnya karena rasa kasihan. Kita pun tahu bahwa kau juga tak memiliki_ hati _sama sepertiku. Begitu pula dengan para dewa lainnya._

Karena ketakutan meniadakan belas kasihan, dan keegoisan mematikan moral.

Tidak ada seorangpun, barang sekalipun dewa, yang dapat berbohong pada dirinya, _Suijin._

Fuujin terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah sang dewa air, baru sadar merasakan kepalan tangannya yang mendadak penuh pelu.

"Aka—"

" _Suijin_." Ralat tajam menyela, intonasi dalam menyiratkan peringatan. "Sekarang dan di masa yang akan datang, kau hanya berhak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Fuujin."

Dan yang dituju hendak membalas, membuka mulutnya, tetapi ditutup kembali.

Ketika ia berhasil berkata, sang Fuujin tampak menelan rasa ragu yang terpancar dari sorotan matanya.

"Akashi," mengabaikan perkataan sebelumnya sang pemilik nama, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali, "Kau harus membiarkan Kuroko Tetsuya hidup, setidaknya sampai saatnya untuk korban persembahan lain yang didatangkan oleh para manusia. Aku tak bisa mengatakan lebih daripada ini, Akashi. Hanya saja yang perlu kau ketahui adalah aku dan para dewa lain telah memutuskan hal tersebut."

Dan suasana laut pun tiba-tiba mencekam.

Kuroko yang sudah kesusahan membuat dirinya terjaga, mulai merasakan dirinya kembali ke dalam jeratan lumpur dan darah yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Pemandangan indah laut tergantikan dengan nuansa gelap dan pekat, sesak, dan kemunculan roh-roh manusia berupa ikan dengan rangka tulang yang kembali datang, seperti membawakan obor biru ke dalam dunia yang kini dirinya diami.

Dan dalam sekejap ia memandang sosok Fuujin dan Suijin yang tadinya berdiri berhadapan, kini tergantikan dengan hanya sang dewa air yang berdiri seorang.

Sementara dewa angin tergeletak di kaki sang dewa di hadapannya, seluruh tubuhnya terjerat rantaian air berwarna tak kalah biru, neon, seperti warna para ikan perwujudan roh-roh manusia. Dan rantaian air itu memaksakan tubuh sang dewa angin berlutut di hadapan pengendalinya, kepalanya tertarik dibuat menengadah menatap sang Suijin.

Tetapi yang membuat Kuroko terkejut bukanlah hal itu, melainkan air muka sang dewa air yang menggelap, iris mata kuningnya menyala dalam kanvas hitam "nirwana", bagaikan kobaran api yang siap membabi-buta apapun di hadapannya. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan terkesan dingin, bagaikan potongan stalaktit es yang siap menghujam tubuh sang dewa di bawah kakinya.

Suijin memandang ke bawah, mempelajari sosok terkungkung sang dewa angin yang memberontak dan mulai menggunakan kekuatannya.

Yang di mata dirinya terlihat sia-sia, karena sebesar apapun makhluk rendahan di depannya mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan rantaian airnya, itu hanyalah tindakan percuma.

Makhluk rendahan ini harus tahu posisinya, yakni di bawah kedua kakinya, berlutut pada dirinya.

" _Fuujin,"_ sepat sang Suijin dengan intonasi terdingin yang pernah didengar oleh Kuroko, "Ratusan tahun berlalu dan kau tampaknya mulai sangat percaya diri sekali. Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali kau berani melanggar perkataanku."

Suijin mengangkat telapak tangannya, membuat bilah tombak air dan menghujamnya tanpa ragu sedetikpun ke arah tubuh di bawahnya untuk menahan posisinya. Sang target yang tak bisa berkutik hanya bisa berteriak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Dan siapa kau beserta para dewa lainnya berani memerintahku?"

"Kehendak yang terwujud dalam keputusan kami adalah mutlak, Akashi!"

"Salah. Keputusan kalian salah dan aku selalu benar. Akulah yang absolut." Kedua iris itu makin mendekat menyorot manik hijau di bawahnya, "Bukan kehendakmu, keputusan kalian, ataupun mereka."

Ia menambahkan dengan nada merendahkan, "Dan lihat dirimu sekarang, Fuujin. Kau dan para dewa lain sepatutnya berada dalam posisi ini ketika hadir di hadapanku. Sangat menggelikan, melihat kalian merasa sekasta dengan yang terabsolut."

Namun yang tertuju hanya bergeming, tak membalas apapun. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum penuh misteri, garis lengkung di wajahnya makin melebar, lalu tertawa, terbahak-bahak, seakan lupa dengan luka yang didapatkannya dari belati air yang dihempaskan ke tubuhnya. Kedua iris hijaunya berganti warna, berubah dari satu warna terbias ke warna lain. Ia mengangkat suaranya, yang terdengar bak ratusan orang berbicara.

 **"Kau mulai bosan, Akashi, _Suijin_ ... Fuujin, _kami_ , bisa melihat itu dari atas sana. Dan jangan mencoba untuk menyangkal karena kau tahu itu benar. Bukankah ini adalah permainan menarik untukmu?" **Kedua iris hijau, berganti menjadi warna merah darah di balik kacamatanya itu, melirik ke arah Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat, terkejut melihat transformasi mendadak yang terlihat di mata sosok di hadapannya. Sosok sang Fuujin itu pun menatap ke atas, memasang ekspresi yang aneh kepada Suijin.

 **"Jika kau tak mau ini sebagai perintah, bagaimana kalau kau anggap sebagai tantangan saja? Hahaha! Kau bukanlah tipe dewa yang akan lari dari tantangan bukan? Kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau ini adalah yang terabsolut! Tentunya, kau akan melakukan ini, bukan? Hahaha! HAHHAHAHAHA—"**

Sebuah bilah air yang menyerupai mata pedang besar tercipta, mengheningkan targetnya dan menusuk tubuh sang Fuujin yang kemudian membelahnya menjadi dua.

Sang manusia persembahan menatap horor pemandangan itu dengan tubuh lemahnya. Memutar kepalanya, sekonyong-konyong, ia berpaling melihat sosok sang Suijin yang kini sudah memandang sosoknya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca lagi.

Dia hanya berdiri di sana melihat dirinya yang masih terjulur di atas pasir, seakan-akan sedang menimbang sesuatu, dan dengan mudahnya seperti sudah melupakan fakta dirinya yang tadi membunuh rekan dewanya dengan sangat mudah.

Laksana menginjak seekor semut. Dengan mudah, gampangnya, menghilangkan satu onggok nyawa.

Terbesit di pikiran Kuroko, apabila dewa di hadapannya ini adalah manusia, maka dia adalah manusia yang memiliki gangguan mental.

Ralatnya, mungkin lebih dari gangguan mental.

Atau dirinyalah yang memiliki gangguan mental, karena dia tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sekelompok roh manusia yang terwujud dalam rupa neon ikan tiba-tiba datang berenang di antara keduanya, berlaku bagaikan sebuah tembok sementara yang menghalangi sang dewa dan manusia.

Sekelibat berlalu dan kini mereka dapat saling melihat masing-masing kembali, Kuroko menyadari bahwa sang Suijin menggenggam sesuatu.

Di dalam rengkuhan jemari panjangnya itu, yang terangkat sejajar dengan garis matanya, seekor ikan terkungkung di sana. Sang dewa memperhatikan benda di tangannya itu bagaikan sedang meneliti berapa jumlah tulang yang terpasang dalam raga si ikan, lalu melepaskannya ke samping, melihat sang ikan berenang kembali mengikuti kawanan di depannya.

Pandangan penuh makna kembali beralih menemui mata Kuroko dan dia tak ingin tahu apa maksudnya.

Pekat kegelapan kian datang menambah terangnya dua manik yang sedang menatapnya itu, dan ia makin mendekat bak predator, yang sedang mempelajari gerak-gerik mangsanya. Bersiap menerkam, menyandera dan membui, membuat raga sang korban berikutnya menggeliat di bawah cengkramannya.

Kuroko masih bergeming, menyiagakan tubuh, menanti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh dewa di hadapannya itu.

'Mungkin menyiksanya lagi,' benaknya dengan getir, berkata pesimis.

Dan bisikan halus pun sampai di telinga kanannya. Bariton khas, klasik nan halus, namun maskulin dan dalam, berhasil ditangkap oleh indera yang berada di sana.

Sang persembahan dewa air itu bergidik.

 _"Saa ... apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan padamu sekarang, Tetsuya?"_

* * *

 **Uh ... saya sebenarnya agak ngerasa bersalah nyiksa Kuroko, tapi kalau gak gitu fic ini gak bisa jalan ...**

 **Limpahkan saja kesialan Kuroko pada Akashi yang sadis di chap ini hahaha**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-review, nge-fav/follow, dan para pembaca semua! Untuk yang nge-review, berikut adalah balasan saya :)**

 **assyifa** : Halo! Panggilnya Yakou aja, hahaha. Yakou-san formal banget. Iya, belom komplit dan ada romance-nya kok ... tapi saya gak janji total romance loh (Saya panggil assyifa saja boleh? hehe)

 **Moccizushi** : Wah kok jadi si dori, dori mah keimutan, Moccizushi-san hahaha. Rupa ikannya itu terinspirasi dari bentuk ikan biru neon dari cover Kaito Vocaloid #promosi. Bisa dilihat di zerochan: "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro #292076" dari Hachi-p

 **Narudobetetsuyapolepel** : Makasih review-nya :) Btw, saya masih newbie kok, belom senpai nih, mungkin dikit lagi hahaha

 **zizie-akakuro** : Makasih review-nya :3 Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya!

 **adelia santi** : Masih ada lanjutannya kok, Santi-san. Saya pun juga yang jadi author pengen ikutan nabok, tapi takut digaplok balik ama Bang Akashi haha

 **regis sinclair** : Halo! Iya, makasih banyak review-nya, Regis-san! Moga-moga chapter ini juga menjanjikan buat Regis-san hehe

 **mr. panda** : Makasih reviewnya :))

 **Mhion** **Michaelis** : Waduh, saya baca review-nya Michaelis-san rasanya kayak ngebumbung ke angkasa #lebay. Makasih banyak reviewnya :) dan sebenarnya saya suka buat cerita iseng2 memang, tapi gak pernah nge-publish ol dan cuma kasih temen deket aja yang baca. Baru kali ini saya coba publish hehe, tapi saya masih cupu kok (Btw panggil saya Yakou saja, Michaelis-san :))

 **Snow** : Makasih reviewnya, Snow-san! Pastinya soal Kuroko bisa menemukan pintu keluar atau gak itu tergantung mood Akashi ... dan saya ehehe #plak

 **RE** : Hai! Ada kok kelanjutannya tetep, tapi saya gak berencana bikin lebih dari 10 chap, antara dua atau tiga chap lagi mungkin samap ike fin haha

 **Samuel903** : Makasih reviewnya :) Akashi kejam lagi gak di chap ini? hihihi

 **fishy1992** : Ini udah di-update! Makasih reviewnya ya :)

 **Saya tunggu segala macam pertanyaan, saran, curhatan, dan uneg-uneg lainnya dari para pembaca untuk chap ini, terima kasih semua!**


End file.
